Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend
by Lizardgirl7
Summary: "I don't know anyone more special than my best friend, Quinn." AU but still follows season 2 storyline.  Season 2 Canon couple parings
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Although a lot of the time I really wish someone other than RIB did. Only then would we be able to get actual good storylines and non-pathetic actors. I've even yet to decide to watch season 4..._

_**Prologue**_

The cooing of the morning doves broke the silence of the quiet summer morning. School had been out for weeks and none of the kids would wake up before ten at the latest; the kids were all trying desperately to regain the sleep that they lost from the previous school year. No one would be awake and playing joyfully in the carefree sun before noon. That is, unless they absolutely had to.

A small, blonde, ten year old girl dressed in jean shorts and a pink tank top, sat on the front steps of her front porch with tears streaming down her face and into her lap. A small boy with dark brown hair and looked to be the same age as his companion was seated next to her, looking as if he really wanted to comfort her and make her stop crying.

"C'mon Quinnie, it's not like it's gonna be forever." The boy pleaded with the girl, touching her lightly on the arm, trying desperately to stop the tears. His efforts had no effect because as soon as he touched her the tears fell faster. He pulled his hand away quickly as if he was burned.

"How can you say that, Sam? You're moving all the way to London! That's like on the other side of the world!"

Sam frowned at his best friend. Ever since he told her of his family's move, she had acted as if the world was ending like in one of the sci-fi movies that they watched together. Looking down at his black Sketcher sneakers, he sighed and began to think that it was definitely worse than that. Finally lifting his head and discreetly wiping the tears from his eyes before she noticed, Sam scooted closer to her so that their shoulders were touching. "Don't you believe me? I promised that I would come back to you."

Quinn shrugged, wiping away some tears from her eyes. Her older sister, Frannie, always said that when she cried it wasn't a very pretty look. Her eyes puffed up, her whole face got red, and sometimes her nose would run; it wasn't exactly what she wanted her best friend to last see her look like before he left.

Sam smiled his huge smile. Quinn always loved that smile; she found his mouth to be strangely huge and was fascinated that he could stuff twenty grapes in it without choking. Whenever he gave her his genuine smile, he could always make her feel better. "I promised you that I would take you to prom like Frannie and Alan." He gestured over his shoulder to their siblings who were saying their own sad goodbye.

Quinn smiled slightly at the memory of her sister's prom night. Quinn was so sad that she couldn't get dressed up and dance the night away like her sister. Sam, trying to make her feel better, promised that he'd take her to prom when their time came and they'd do the chicken dance together since he didn't know any other dances. She was definitely saddened that his total dorkiness would be taken away from her very shortly.

Seeing her start to soften up a bit, Sam added, "Besides, who else do you expect to take you? Noah Puckerman? He's mean and would probably push you down and make !"

The idea that Noah Puckerman, the only other boy in their neighborhood their age who was their self declared arch nemesis, would take her to prom or even like-like her was laughable. It all started when they were happily playing together in the park nearby. Sam and Quinn were playing their favorite make believe game, house, on the jungle gym. As soon as Quinn gave him a kiss on the cheek as she 'left for work', Noah appeared out of nowhere and loudly shouted that Sam had cooties. Ever since that day, Noah teased them for being best friends with each other and not someone of their own 'species'.

The moms tried to get involved and make peace between the group of kids. Multiple occasions when Sam would come home with sand falling from his brown locks or when Quinn would run home with a scraped knee and a doll with no head, the moms would try to tell them that Noah was just jealous. He saw how great friends they were and he didn't like to be left out. Of course though, the moms didn't really know anything; Noah was mean just because he didn't like them and they didn't like him.

Sam smiled at her tiny laugh and the lack of tears falling. "There, see. That wasn't so hard. Now that you're happy I can give you my gift."

Quinn's eyes widened; she didn't expect any gifts from him. Sure she had gotten him some parting gifts to make his move easier for him; a shirt from his favorite movie Star Wars and also gave him a picture frame with 'Best Friend' etched on it with a picture of the two of them inside. A twin frame was currently resting peacefully on her bedside table with the same picture in it. She honestly never expected him to give her anything.

Rummaging through his small, red carry-on bag, he finally pulled out a small, white box. Quinn's heart skipped a beat and leaped up into her throat. Quinn recognized the jewelry box from last Christmas when her Uncle Stanley proposed to his girlfriend Jessica. It was a ring box. Was he seriously trying to propose to her? They were only ten years old! That stuff was meant for people who were older and who weren't scared of the dark and needed a Yoda shaped nightlight like she knew he secretly did.

Before opening it gently, Sam didn't miss the look of shock that was all over Quinn's face. "Sam…" she softly started to protest, but he just silently cut her off with the opening of the small box. Quinn's protest stuck in her throat like her father's attempts at cooking, and she gave a small gasp of pure shock.

"It was my grandmother's." he quietly told her as she gazed upon the beautiful gold cross with petite diamonds encrusted in the smooth metal lying on a dark velvet pillow. It was the most beautiful and touching thing that she had ever seen in her life.

"Sam, "she whispered after she found her voice again after the initial shock wore off. She couldn't believe that he was trying to give this to her. "Sam, I don't know what to say."

He gave a shy smile and started to push the small white box into her hands, "Just say thank you. It's good enough for me."

Even though his kindness radiated from him and his present, Quinn couldn't accept it. She touched his hand, stopping him from giving it to her, "Sam I can't accept this. Your grandmother only just died. Wouldn't your mom get really mad at you if she found out that you gave it away?"

Sam shrugged, "She knows that I have it and she even said to give to someone special. When Grandma left it to me before she died, she said that I would get it so I could give it to a special girl. I don't know anyone more special than my best friend, Quinn." She blushed at his honest and straightforward statement, "Anyway, if she's really still bothered by it then as soon as I come back like I promised, you can give it back."

Before she could stop him again, he slid around her and removed the necklace from its navy blue velvet pillow. He gently brushed her wavy blonde hair away from her neck and carefully slipped it around her neck. As he clipped the thin gold chain together, memories of their time together came rushing towards him as if suddenly released by a fire hose. He thought of all their birthday parties they've had together since they were both two, camping out in both of their living rooms and backyards, unwillingly playing house with her while being laughed at by his two older brothers. "Now you know that my promise is for real."

Settling back in his original seat next to her, he was shocked to find new tears running down her cheeks, "What's the matter?"

She gave him a watery smile and shook her head, "Nothing," she insisted as a few more tears fell. Sam, always the gentleman, reached over and wiped them away with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "I'm really gonna miss you, Sam." She finally admitted, raising her eyes to meet his.

As soon as her tear filled eyes connected with his, Sam had no control over any part of him. Before he could stop himself, he leaned towards his best friend and gently touched her lips with his.

Pulling away, Quinn quickly covered her mouth in surprise, tears no longer falling anymore; she was too stunned by Sam's action to continue crying. Sam had just kissed her. Sam, her best friend, had just stolen her first kiss!

Sam averted his eyes from her after she stayed silent and blankly stared at him with her hand frozen to her lips. He instantly regretted his action even though he's been waiting to do that since they were six; she obviously didn't feel the same way that he did. Thankfully he was saved from the awkward silence by the sound of the van's horn honking as if his mom were trying frantically to send morse code.

"C'mon Romeo. Time to travel across the pond." his oldest brother, Alan effortlessly picked him up and flung him over his shoulders. With a wink goodbye to Quinn, Alan made his way to the car with Sam pounding on his back and yelling to be put down.

As soon as Sam was out of sight and in the car, she numbly came to her senses and stood up to join the rest of her family in waving goodbye.

"Quinnie and Sammy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Frannie started to sing in a teasing tone as the van drove out of sight.

Not even listening to her older sister, Quinn slid her hand to her neck and to the cross resting peacefully below the hollow of her neck. Grasping the cool metal, she closed her eyes and prayed to God for the strength to get her through the years without her best friend. She also prayed that the boy she secretly loved would be safe until he kept his promise to her.

_Well, this is awkward... _

_Before I say anything, let me just say that it was never my intention to let this get so out of hand like this. One thing always seemed to lead to another and time seemed to fly right by. With my school, job, and annoyingly dramatic personal life, I never got the chance to finish what I started so many months ago. _

_Things are going to be different now, I promise. I have about 10 days until I leave for college (if you didn't see my profile page, I got accepted into all 6 colleges I applied to, and STILL think that it was a fluke), and I'm aiming to get most of this re-posted before then. Keep in mind though, I'm still trying to get all my things packed and books ordered and all that other fun stuff, so it may not be finished in 10 days. But I will never leave this story behind. This really is my baby and I feel actually accomplished when I read everything. _

_I pray that you wonderful people that stuck through with me, even when I went MIA, will give both me and this story another chance. I'm deeply sorry for waiting this long to finish, but hopefully it'll be worth the wait. I have the rest of the story finished and, if I do say so myself, it is pretty good with a very cute ending. _

_Thank you all so much for not running at the sight of this new update and sticking with me for this long! You have no idea how much I appreciate it!_

_All my love, Lizardgirl_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: 6 years later **_

Sam rubbed his newly dyed blonde hair as he looked into the mirror in his bedroom. It would definitely take some getting used to before he'd be comfortable with his own reflection again. After his parents told him about their move back to the States, he had decided that he needed a new change. Without a second thought, he poured a bottle of lemon juice on his head, turning his dark brown locks into a bleach blonde mop.

He chuckled to himself when he remembered his mother's reaction to his new look when she came home from shopping. Scared of the blonde stranger digging through her refrigerator, she attacked him with a cooking pan. When she realized it was her youngest son, she started laughing with relief. His head may be bruised, but at least she has a funny story now to tell all her friends.

Turning away from the mirror, Sam studied his room. Boxes that still had to be unpacked were everywhere; stacked up all around the room, piled on the bed except for a little space where he could curl up and sleep, and tipped over and spilling their contents onto the floor. He sighed, dreading the task that faced him when he returned home from school.

He, his parents, and his second oldest brother Dave moved back to Lima, Ohio just a few days ago from their recent residence of London, England. They originally moved there for his father's job, but after his maternal grandmother got gravely sick his mom thought that it would be best if they moved back home and spend the rest of her remaining time with her. They were lucky enough to be able to get a house that was in the same area that he had grown up in. Now it would be easier for them to adjust back to their old lifestyle and be a good comfort to them in this trying time.

Truth be told, he was both excited and nervous to go to school. His brothers had both attended the high school when they lived here; Alan had actually graduated from it while Dave was there for one year before the move. Sam was familiar with the brown, square building, having visited it many times for his brother's football games and Alan's graduation. He'd always wanted to go to the school when the time came, but with the move that dream disappeared. Something he was both looking forward to and dreading was facing all of the people that he left behind in Lima when he moved to London. That is, if they still remembered him. Six years was a long time for kids, especially with the ones he usually hung around with. With their short attention spans and pretty low I.Q's, it was doubtful they even remembered what they had for breakfast each morning. Hopefully though, there would still be a select few that remembered him and were friendly towards him again. His thoughts then strayed to one certain blonde haired, hazel eyed girl.

Sam's heart sank as he remembered his once best friend, Quinn Fabray, one person that he wanted to see most of all. Those years in London were painful for him mostly because he didn't know anyone besides his family and he was starting out at a new school as a new kid for the first time ever. He'd always been a part of a pair; Sam and Quinn, never one without the other. Being ripped away from that and having to go solo somewhere for the very first time was painful and very scary, but he was forced to become accustomed to it. After the move, Sam had at first been too embarrassed to contact her again and keep up the pretense that nothing had happened between them. He wasn't able to talk to her, even through e-mail, without feeling immense guilt for surprising her with that kiss. She always would write about how her day was, all the new friends she was making at middle school, and not once mentioned anything about the kiss. At first he was fine with that; no more embarrassment for him, but then he got sick of hearing how much fun she was having back home without him. She was making so many different friends without him, while he was having trouble even fitting in with his new class. These kind of emails kept coming until eventually he stopped replying, jealous of her. Finally after a few months the emails stopped showing up altogether. Now that he was back in Lima, the thought of seeing her again and reuniting the pair was both exciting and nervous.

That was, of course, if she was even still in Lima. As soon as he moved back to town, he found himself at the front door of Quinn's old house, preparing himself to face her and apologize profusely. However when he rang the doorbell and the door opened, he found himself being questioned by an old Asian man who didn't seem to understand English. Upon further investigation, he found out that the Fabrays moved at least four years ago and either didn't leave a forwarding address or the cranky old man just didn't want to give it to him.

With a sigh and a shake of the head, Sam parked the car in the parking lot of the familiar brown building that was William McKinley High School. He and Quinn used to be excited to someday attend this high school together. Maybe it was better that she wasn't in town anymore; neither of them would have to face each other and he wouldn't feel guilty all the time.

Sam quickly opened his wallet and took out a very worn and heavily creased photograph. The frame that she had given him broke in the move to London so he started carrying the picture around with him in his wallet, always careful to not lose it. He treasured the picture ever since she gave it to him all those years ago.

The brown-headed ten year old version of himself smiled up at him from underneath the many folds and creases, his arm around a beaming blonde haired, hazel eyed girl. His best friend.

"I'm sorry Quinn," he whispered as he folded the photograph up and put it back in his wallet. "I'm sorry that I didn't honor my promise earlier and come back when you were still here. I'm sorry I stopped writing to you and ended our friendship. But it's better this way." With that, he walked into the building with a crowd of students, eager to get the school day over with.

Little did he know, the same blonde haired, hazel eyed girl that was six years older than the one in the photograph was walking down the hallway in the opposite part of the same school. Ponytail bouncing and cheerleader uniform hugging her figure, she held her head high as she walked to her first class. As she walked, a golden cross bounced against her chest, unaware that its original owner was closer than she ever thought.

~~~* /3 *~~~

Her day started out like any other day; Quinn pulled her Cheerios uniform on, pulled her hair back into the standard tight ponytail, and got into her Bug to drive to school.

Her family had moved four years ago into a house, no scratch that, a mansion after her father had gotten his big promotion. They said goodbye to her childhood home and moved half an hour away into what was deemed as 'more acceptable' to her parents and their newfound money.

After last year with the huge mess of her parents kicking her out, she found refuge in Finn, then Puck, then Mercedes' houses. But they were only places of refuge. She could never feel at home at any of the houses she lived at. Finn's house was filled with guilt and grief about lying to him and his mother about the real father of the baby. Puck's was filled with disgusted looks from his mother who hated Quinn for corrupting her perfect Jewish boy. Mercedes' was much better than the other two, but it hurt seeing how her friend's parents cared so much for their daughter when her own parents hated the sight of her. To her, they weren't really homes, just places that she lived.

Even after Beth was born and given up to Ms. Corcoran and she went to live with her mother again, she never felt like she was at home. They had to sell the mansion and move into something more affordable since her father's big promotion wasn't going to pay for it anymore. They had to make their own means now.

Home was never with her parents at the mansion, nor was it ever with Finn, Puck or Mercedes. It wasn't even really at her current house with her mom only ten minutes away from school. It was always at her childhood home.

The best memories of her life came out of that house. All of her best birthdays, playing with her dolls under the stairs in what she and Frannie called 'Barbieland', and of course being with Sam.

Sam would always be her best memory of her childhood no matter what, and in her heart he'd always be her best friend. So many times she wished that he would come back so they could be together again. So many times she looked at her picture frame and felt jealous that her past self would always be with him in the picture. So many times she wished that she could go back to the innocence of childhood with him. But it never happened and he never came back. He even stopped responding to her e-mails that she sent him. It was like he wanted to forget their time together.

Scoffing at herself, Quinn wondered why she was thinking so suddenly about her long-lost, supposed best friend. She never really thought about him at all anymore; she had even hidden her picture frame of them in one of her dresser drawers, not wanting to see him everyday anymore.

It wasn't like it was her fault for never seeing him again. She tried multiple times to e-mail him and call him after she was certain he was in London but never got any replies. He had a way to contact her, but he chose not to and Quinn eventually got the message and gave up trying to talk to him. It hurt her thinking that he didn't want to talk to her anymore because he was too embarrassed after their kiss.

She could picture his face clearly right after he kissed her; so embarrassed, so bashful. It looked like he wanted to just disappear into thin air all because she didn't know what to say about the kiss. Truth be told, she still didn't really know what to say about the kiss. Six years had passed and she still couldn't really believe that her first kiss had been taken from her by her best friend. To be honest, it had been very memorable.

She smiled at that moment, remembering the huge electric shock that was sent through her body as soon as he touched her lips with his. No one ever had the same effect on her, not even Puck. And she had a baby with him!

She pulled up into a parking space and quickly got out of the car, clearing her head of her past boy drama. This year was supposed to be all about her and bringing up her grades. If she ever wanted to get into a good college away from this stupid town, she would need amazing grades and to stop thinking about a certain brown haired boy who captured her heart at ten years old.

Little did she know, the same brown haired boy was walking through the same hallway that she was in. The boy that she knew was long replaced with a bigger and blonder version, a version that she didn't recognize when she passed by him on the way to her locker.


End file.
